shadow_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Krogg'nark (Species)
Krogg'nark are highly aggressive, passionate, and quiet creatures that co-exist with four other sentient species under the Shadow Empire. Description Age + History It is still uncertain when exactly the first Krogg'nark officially came into the universe, especially since they do not live for very long. The first documented sighting of a Krogg'nark was in 32920 - 19380 years before the first Shadow appeared - that was accompanying a large fleet of Grox warships heading towards a rivaling empire. Nobody knows why the Krogg'nark was with the Grox fleet or how it was even permitted to come in, since the Grox were known to be both the oldest and crankiest empire in the galaxy. Seeing the Krogg'nark aboard was a total surprise to everyone. Ten thousand years later, an investigation ship was sent to a Grox ghost town where a family of Krogg'nark was suspected to be located in. After lots of bickering with a Grox patrol fleet, the invest ship was eventually allowed in with all weapons disabled. The family was located in a worn down Grox home and were taken back to a habited planet for further questioning. Every second was being recorded and broadcasted across many networks, being viewed by several quadrillions of individuals across 1/4 of an arm of the galaxy. During the seven grueling hours of questioning, all six Krogg'narks were reluctant to respond to any of the questions, but the investigators managed to squeeze out bits and pieces that were very important to further understanding of the strange creatures. For one, they were perfectly sentient - this was discovered the very instance they were brought aboard the invest ship, but much more intelligent than they initially predicted. Also, the Krogg'nark were being used by the Grox as what was called a "worker" species - not quite a slave species but not quite a legally accepted species able to vote or get jobs either. Also, they managed to cough out the Krogg'nark's reasons for helping the Grox - which was so they could "get another chance to live". This answer has since never been explained, so many thing that the Krogg'nark were once a very successful species until something happened that made them join the Grox. After this interview, the Krogg'nark were transpoted to a different, more active Grox planet. In 69453 (this was still before the Shadow Empire was formed), a broadcasted voice message was sent to 80000 different networks by the Grox warning empires of the Krogg'nark, which had apparently banded together their own gang called Kleigra Pha ''and stole ''Grox ''spaceships, then promptly fled before they were able to be caught. Many empires were on high alert after this, watching out for any illegally piloted ''Grox fleets, but none were found - in fact, the so-called Kleigra Pha members were never spotted by anyone until 76 years after the broadcast, in which two busted-up Grox ''ships were found parked on a dead moon by an invest ship fleet. There, however, was no evidence that they belonged to the ''Kleigra Pha. A mere 3 years after the ships were located, another feral'' Grox'' ship was spotted and captured by the same invest ship fleet, which then promptly hauled off the ship to an empty but habitable planet. Three Krogg'nark were found piloting the ship and had large amounts of stolen spice aboard the ship's cargo bay. In the following trial against the Krogg'nark, their defense was that they had only taken the ships because they were sick of the way the Grox treated them and they rebelled by stealing the ships and leaving before they could catch them. Even with this, though, they were declared guilty and hauled off to prison. With three members of the Kleigra Pha down, the alerted empires still didn't have a good idea of how many were apart of the gang. Though, the rest were never found. Until 74180, the Krogg'narks were never heard of again. In this year, however, a lone Krogg'nark was spotted illegally trying to immigrate to the Shadow Empire's homeworld, Fhrorr, roaming the Dread Fields. This individual was found when a group of Ph'trok were trying to escape from a rabid pack of Jrhaenir'bhrarrho and the Krogg'nark saved their life by stunning the animals with a plasma gun and then promptly helping them get out of the Dread Fields. The Ph'trok didn't know what to do except to file a report of "a strange and aggressive but good-natured sentient individual that saved our lives". When this Krogg'nark was identified, he was immediately taken to court to see his intentions. He freely admitted that he was trying to get into the Shadow Empire, but there was no other way to get to Fhrorr for him except by sneaking in. There was a long, grueling debate on whether this Krogg'nark should be taken to prison for tresspassing illegally or to pardon him for selflessly saving six innocent lives from a sure death. He was soon nicknamed "Mrhehrro" by the public, which meant "shifty" in Shadonian. After 7 months, Mrhehrro was taken to prison because of his wrong deeds, but with drastically reduced time due to his brave act of help and upon his promise that he would make up for tresspassing. After 18 months he was released to the public and he lived on his own near the Dread Fields. Soon afterwards, a group of stranded Krogg'nark ''piloting unclassified cargo ships were found just above Fhrorr, but they sent a transmission to one of the goverments requesting that they come in. Upon being asked why, they said that they attempted offering slave service to another empire but the empire kicked them out while taking many of their supplies. They were soon investigated for any weapons or signs of criminal acts, and when no evidence of criminal acts were found, they were let in. Shortly after this at around 74200, the ''Krogg'nark species were officially labeled as citizens under the Shadow Empire. Location Krogg'nark live dominantly in Fhrorr, and since they only take up 2% of the total Shadow Empire population, they are hard to find elsewhere. IQ Krogg'nark are incredibly smart. Upon a recent test, their average IQ was recorded to be 141-156. The lowest recorded IQ was 67 and the highest just hovering above 200, nearly tying them with the'' Arae'' and the Shadows. Language Krogg'nark speak two different languages most of the time - Shadonian for smalltalk with other races in the Shadow Empire and their own personalized language, Leifa, for talking with other Krogg'nark. Few other species are fluent in this language. Personality Krogg'nark can be terribly moody. One day they may be happy as a baby and the next they may be so angry they won't talk to anyone. One common problem with Krogg'nark is that they get into a lot of fights, especially with other Krogg'nark, that can result in bad injuries. Interestingly enough, they don't talk a whole lot with other people - it still remains somewhat of a mystery how some of these fights start, but many assume it is from missinterpreted body language. Additionally, many Krogg'nark talk with body language in the manner a horse would talk by stamping their hooves, pinning their ears back, etc.. Krogg'nark do talk but they are far from chatty. Many can be quite passionate on what they believe in, but do not often portray this passion in the same sense in how they feel. Some phrases have even aroused from the way Krogg'nark ''communicate - a famous one being "a word speaks a word, but eyes speak a book", which means that merely body language from the way someone's eyes are moving or looking can say much more about how the person feels than just speaking how they feel. Some ''Krogg'nark have been labeled as "terribly violent thinkers". Though this has adapted in use as a stereotype, it does apply somewhat in teen Krogg'nark males, which appear to think or behave very strangely or violently during times of when they experience the most physical growth. Anatomy Krogg'narks have very strange bodies. They are no heavier than a horse (relatively speaking with their size, that's very lightweight) but have extremely dense and shockproof muscles. In addition, their blood is a deep purple as opposed to the usual red. The reason behind this is the way light passes through their blood - there are chemicals in their blood that distorts how they look, almost like contacts, making them appear a different color. A Krogg'nark's brain is actually small enough to be able to fit in a coffee mug - their brains are highly dense, and information stored is at molecular sizes. Though they can only live for 16 years at the most, they can remember abnormally precise details about a specific memory. It is still a mystery how this is possible. Krogg'narks have hollow bones, which helps to make their body more lightweight. Though they can move comparatively fast at times - 20 mph max - they are usually viewed as sluggish reptiles, similar to the Gyventula, ''which can only move at a max of 12 mph. One particular weakness with the ''Krogg'nark is that too much exposure to water, by means of swimming in it, can actually make them sick, which is why many are hydrophobic. Seeing an ocean is, as once described by a child Krogg'nark, "like spotting a giant monster that is waiting for you to jump in its mouth". Reflexes/Brain Structure As described previously, a Krogg'nark's brain is barely the width of a coffee mug yet can store very precise information. On the matter of reflexes, these highly aggressive creatures can't usually see a punch coming upon a threat to a battle, but when in a fight, their reflexes are heightened and they drive into a stasis of pure instinct, similar also to Gyventula. Size An average adult Krogg'nark is approx. 8.5 feet/2.4384 meters/3.842 paersi tall and 11 feet/3.3528 meters/4.972 paersi long. There is no specific recording of the largest Krogg'nark individual, but the smallest was three times smaller than the average size. Clothing Krogg'nark usually don't wear too much, but they do, in modern times, wear shoulder and back braces as an everyday outfit. The Krogg'narks that were found to be apart of Kleigra Pha ''and the one found in the ''Grox fleet were wearing similar shoulder braces and a few cybernetic parts similar to the Grox. Category:Species Category:Sentient Species